Shenanigans in Vegas
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: Sequel to 'A Nightmare in Seattle'. Newlyweds Nick and Sara have an univited guest. How will they cope? Will Nick have to call upon reinforcements from Seattle? Formerly known as 'Lisette Goes to Vegas'. UPDATE: Chapter 5 is up and running!
1. Chapter 1

Shenanigans in Vegas

Pairing: Sara and Nick

This is the sequel to 'A Nightmare in Seattle'. Newlyweds Nick and Sara have an uninvited guest. It's Lisette Giroux the youngest sister of Nick's favorite cousin Deanna Giroux-O'Hara. Can Nick and Sara cope with the problem visitor or Nick will call in a certain beloved relative from Seattle?

A Very Rude Awakening

Nick was totally exhausted and climbed into bed. His wife of one month Sara was already in bed and waiting for him to join her. Once he was settled, the doorbell rang.

"Come on, Nick," Sara whined. "Let's get some sleep. We pulled a triple shift and we need to recover from the massive amount of caffeine. Besides, it could be somebody selling something we don't want or need."

"I just want to see who it is that is bothering us," Nick said. "I'll get my gun as a precaution."

"Be careful," she sighed. "I don't want to lose you!"

"I'll be fine," he winked. "Just try to get some sleep and I'll be with you when I get back."

Nick left the bedroom and slowly walked towards the front door. His law enforcement training had kicked in.

"Who is it?" he asked.

There was silence.

"If it is you, Nigel," he loudly hissed. "I'll call the police to haul your ass back to prison."

"Nick, this isn't Nigel," a teenage girl's voice said.

He looked at the peephole to see who the girl was. It couldn't have been one of his nieces since they didn't have spring vacation yet. He immediately recognized her and opened the door a crack.

"Lisette Giroux, what the hell are you doing here?" Nick asked with anger in his voice. "I thought you were supposed to be in the Seattle area."

"I ran away from school grounds," Lisette explained.

"I am calling the police," Nick hissed.

"Are you going to let me in?" she asked. "I think some perverted neighbor is staring at me. There are some others that are looking."

"Okay, but you are going to call your sister and let her know you are here," he said.

"I am not calling that crazy pregnant bitch," she said. "You can also forget about calling my mom. She was the one who sent me to Waco to stay with your aunt. She sent me to Dallas to be with your parents. Your mom finally shipped me off to Seattle to live with Deanna. My sister sent me a boarding school in Bellevue."

"Fine, I am calling Deanna then," he said. "I am sorry, but you leave me no choice."

Lisette rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. Sara walked in, looked at Nick and the somewhat familiar teenage girl. She gave Nick a glare and he winced at it.

"Nick, please tell me what the fucking hell is going on here?" Sara asked.

"Sara, do you remember my cousin Lisette Giroux?" Nick countered with a question of his own. "She is Deanna's kid sister."

"Oh yeah, the one whose strapless dress was torn off when she got it caught in a snag during our wedding," Sara smirked. "You weren't wearing any underwear. Greg Sanders was taking pictures of it."

"My mom almost had a fit when she saw you naked," Nick hissed at Lisette. "I had my friend Warrick Brown ask the bartender if he served a young woman claiming to be 21 any alcohol. When he found out you were really 17, he shuddered fearing arrest and agreed not to serve you anymore unless it was for a Shirley Temple."

"I remember Lindsey Willows taking her shawl and covering you with it as Jillian practically dragged you into her and Bill's hotel room," Sara casually added. "She told us you passed out the minute you laid on the bed."

"When your mom found out about it," Nick continued. "She went to my parents' room and gave you the biggest lecture."

"Shut the fuck up!" Lisette shouted. "I got a nasty hangover and your father yelled at me for making a fool of myself at your wedding. I get the point! Can I stay here for a while?"

"I don't know," Nick shook his head. "We don't have much room. Sara turned the spare bedroom into a library until we start our own family."

"You are going to sleep in the couch," Sara smirked.

"I don't care," Lisette shrugged. "It's better than having my bratty nieces jump all over me when I was trying to sleep."

Nick took the receiver and dialed Deanna's home number and waited for either her or Zach to pick up or get the voicemail greeting. He hung up after he heard Deanna's voice on the greeting and realized that she was at work already. He dialed her cell phone number and hoped that she would answer.

"Giroux-O'Hara!" the woman on the other line said.

"Dee Marie, this is your Cousin Nicky," Nick smiled with relief that she answered her cell phone.

"Hey Nicky, how are you and Sara doing?" she asked. "How's married life treating you?"

"We are both fine and married life is treating us very well," he smiled.

"Then, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

"Your kid sister managed to arrive at my house," he tone was slightly harsh, but not towards Deanna.

"How the hell did Lisette escape from that boarding school?" Deanna asked in shock. "The headmistress reassured me that there was a strictly enforced curfew when I had her enrolled there."

"Do you want to talk to her?" Nick asked.

"Yes, she has some explaining to do," Deanna protested.

"Lisette, I have Deanna on the phone," Nick said handing the teenager his cell. "She wants to talk to you."

"How pissed off is she?" Lisette asked with heavy sarcasm.

"What do you think?" he responded.

"Hey Deanna, what's up?" Lisette asked casually.

"Don't 'Hey Deanna, what's up?' me in that tone of voice, young lady," Deanna hissed. "Why did you run away? How did you get to Vegas? I hope you didn't hitchhike!"

"You are my sister, not my mother, bitch!" Lisette shouted. "I got to Vegas by bus and to Nicky's house by taxi."

"You know what I am going to do," Deanna said firmly. "I am going to hand over my case to one of my colleagues. Afterwards, I am going to my boss and ask for time off so I can go to Vegas. Once I am there, I will bring you back to school in Bellevue. When you are back, the headmistress will deal with you! Now, give me back with Nicky!"

"Sure," Lisette said handing the phone back to Nick.

"Deanna, let me know when you can get time off to get her," Nick said. "Meet the teen brat, Sara and me at the crime lab. I am not sure if you will be able to get a rental car when you arrive, so your best bet is to take a cab there. Ask the driver for a receipt and I will reimburse you."

"Thanks, Nicky!" Deanna said. "Look, I have to go now. You and Sara are probably sleepy and should rest. I'll call you when my plans are definite. Speak to you soon."

"I'll try not to let her out of my sight and I hope to hear from you," Nick said and they hung up.

Sara went to the linen closet to get a blanket. She returned a few minutes later to find Lisette lying on the couch asleep. She gently placed it on the teenager careful not to wake her.

"Nick, let's go to sleep," Sara said. "If Deanna calls, one of us will answer."

He nodded and they went to their room. They fell asleep the moment their heads were on the pillow and they were in each others arms.

When they awoke, Lisette was still sleeping. Sara took her shower first while Nick prepared a brunch. Nick kept the food warm he showered. They were both dressed and ready for their shift. Lisette woke up and joined them for brunch. However, she told them that she was going to take a jog and to explore Vegas. Sara told her to take a cab to the crime lab and ask for her. Nick called his voicemail to see if Deanna called. She left a message saying that she will catch the next available flight to Vegas.

Shift began and Lisette failed to show up at the lab. Both Nick and Sara were worried for the teenager's safety, but also the wrath of Deanna. However, they had to focus on their work or Grissom would know something was up.

TBC


	2. Big Sister Arrives

Shenanigans in Vegas

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Deanna Giroux-O'Hara arrives at the Las Vegas Crime Lab to meet with Nick and Sara. How will she react when Lisette isn't there?"

A/N: Billy, Monica, Elizabeth, Olivia, Natasha and Kristina are Nick's older siblings. Jason is Deanna's older brother and Janine, Moira, Alexis are her younger sisters.

Disclaimer (I'm sorry for not putting it at the beginning): I don't own Nick, Sara or any of the CSI characters. I only own my original characters.

Big Sister Arrives

Deanna Giroux-O'Hara arrived at the crime lab trying to look for her cousins and kid sister. She looked to her left and right until she almost ran into a blonde woman.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the blonde woman asked.

"I am looking for Nick Stokes or Sara Sidle-Stokes," Deanna answered. "Do you know where I can find them?"

"You're Deanna Giroux-O'Hara," the blonde said. "I am Catherine Willows, I work with your cousins. I think I saw you at their wedding. What brings you here?"

"A few days ago, my youngest sister escaped from a boarding school for troubled kids in Bellevue, Washington," Deanna explained. "She turned up at my cousins' place and Nick called me."

"If you follow me," Catherine said. "I will show you where Nick and Sara are usually at this time."

"I just arrived from Seattle and I am exhausted from the flight," Deanna sighed. "I just want to get my sister back to Bellevue from whatever trouble she has managed to get herself into here. To top things off, I am pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Catherine said. "How far along are you?"

"I am four and half months along," Deanna replied.

"Do you know what you are having?" Catherine asked. "Is this your first?"

"My husband and are pretty sure that this is going to be a girl," Deanna beamed. "This is my fourth child. I have three other daughters. I have a four year old and two year old twins."

A young African American man approached Catherine and Deanna.

"Warrick, have you seen Nick or Sara?" Catherine asked. "Before you respond, this is their cousin Deanna. Deanna Giroux-O'Hara, this is Warrick Brown, he also works with Nick, Sara and me."

"Warrick, it's nice to meet one of Nick's best friends," Deanna smiled as she extended her hand. "Nick is my blood relative, Sara is my cousin by marriage."

"I remember seeing you at their wedding," Warrick smiled as his hand met hers in a handshake. "Nick tried to parade his numerous siblings and cousins around that I forget who's who. What brings you to Vegas?"

"My youngest sister, a problem teen, ran away from a boarding school," Deanna explained. "She turned up in Vegas and I don't know what trouble that brat has gotten herself into."

"Would that be Lisette the underage lush?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, and I am going to wring her neck when I see her," Deanna said.

"Catherine, I'll take Deanna to her cousin," Warrick smiled. "I know where he is."

She nodded as Warrick escorted Deanna to Nick's office. Nick had his door closed as though he wanted privacy or just meditating. Deanna wondered if he was going to call Louisiana State Senator Stephanie Patterson-Giroux, her mother and his other cousin.

"You can knock on his door," Warrick reassured her. "I am sure he won't get mad at his favorite cousin."

She knocked on the door and heard Nick tell her to come in. She entered and stood across from him.

"Dee Marie, thank goodness you have arrived here," Nick said.

"Where the fucking hell is Lisette?" Deanna was livid, but not towards Nick.

"Deanna Marie Giroux-O'Hara, is this the way you greet me?" he asked.

"Nicky, I am sorry," she angrily sighed. "It's been crazy the past three weeks. First, my mom sends Lisette to Waco after she was arrested for shoplifting in Baton Rouge. She was sent off to Dallas after she was caught having sex with a man ten years her senior."

"So, my aunt sent her off to stay with her sister, my mom, in Dallas," he added. "What did she do there to make my mom send her to Seattle?"

"Lisette was arrested twice for shoplifting," she shook her head. "While she was staying with me, she was responsible for helping Zach and me around the house. One day, we came home from work and the twins ran to us screaming and crying in fear. It turned out that Lisette was doing drugs behind our back and almost OD'd. I called Serena and had my own kid sister arrested after she was rushed to the hospital. That brat was lucky the judge was lenient towards her or she would have been thrown in prison. I had no choice but to have her enrolled in that school in Bellevue."

"It looks like she is having adolescent rebellion," he tried to calm her.

"Billy, Monica, Elizabeth, Olivia, Natasha, Kristina, Jason, Janine, Moira, Alexis, you and I had gone through adolescent rebellion," she protested. "I don't have a freaking clue as to what to call what my kid sister doing. Maybe I should call it 'The Stupidity Syndrome'. That's not the point. Ever since the school called me to tell me that she left campus grounds and disappeared without a trace, I have been on edge. The girls really don't know what was going on except for the near overdose and we wanted to keep it that way. I've been fortunate that my colleagues have been supportive of me with the hell that my inconsiderate kid sister put everyone involved through."

"Looks like Lisette took her 'pissing off family members' tour to Vegas," he shrugged.

"Nick, Grissom is wondering where the results of that fiber analysis are," Sara said. "Hey Deanna, you finally showed up. I am not going to ask you how you are doing, that is pretty obvious."

"Thanks, Sara," Deanna said. "Either you or Nick tell me what happened after she woke up."

"We ate brunch at home together," Nick explained. "She told us that she was going to check out Vegas. We told her to meet us at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. We waited and she didn't show."

"Do you know if she was planning to meet some guy here?" Sara asked. "Do you think she went on the internet to meet an older man possibly living in Vegas?"

"I don't think so," Deanna shook her head. "When she was staying with me, I limited her access to the internet. Maybe she was using it when Zach and I weren't watching. Nicky, next time you call your parents and Aunt Karen, ask them if Lisette was allowed to visit the internet."

"I shall do that," Nick nodded.

"Do you mind if I make a phone call?" Deanna asked. "I am calling my mom to tell her what little brat did."

"Before you do that," Nick smirked. "Sara and I would like to take you on a tour of the crime lab, except for Grissom's office."

"What's wrong with Grissom's office?" Deanna asked while getting chuckles from her cousins in response.

"He keeps a collection of bugs and who knows what else he has in there," Nick chuckled. "He has done various experiments. One time, I discovered he had put an experiment he was doing in the break room refrigerator."

"Nicky, don't aggravate my morning sickness," Deanna said. "Even if I'm not pregnant, I wouldn't want to eat something from there."

"Let's go so we could try to find Lisette," Sara insisted.

They walked down the hallway and a young man with dirty blond mop top hair approached them and gravitated towards Deanna. Nick sensed the younger man was flirting with a pregnant woman and intervened.

"Hey Greg, I would like to introduce you to my cousin Deanna Giroux-O'Hara," Nick proudly said. "She is a CSI in Seattle, but she is originally from Louisiana. She is married and has three daughters and another child on the way."

"So, what brings you here?" Greg asked.

"My youngest sister ran away from Bellevue, Washington," Deanna explained. "She arrived at Sara and Nick's place. Nick called me to let me know that she is in Vegas. She had gone missing and I don't know where she went."

"We'll find her," Greg said.

"Lisette will be in deep trouble," Deanna hissed. "She is lucky that I have come here by myself. If it were my parents instead me, she would be locked in her room and only allowed out for school, eating meals and going to church until she graduates from high school."

"Greg, I hate to interrupt your conversation with my cousin," Nick said. "Sara and I want to give her a tour of this crime lab and find that little brat. Don't you have to meet Brass somewhere?"

"Deanna, it's nice meeting you," Greg said.

"It's a pleasure,' Deanna replied.

Nick and Sara showed Deanna around the crime lab. Since the three of them nearly ran into Hodges. He looked at Deanna in a funny way. Nick reluctantly introduced his cousin to the tech. Deanna remembered him as the guy who made a totally ass of himself during the conference call about the Nigel Crane in Seattle incident. She called him on his behavior and he retreated back to his lab. Nick chuckled at Hodges' reaction. Deanna was introduced to Bobby Dawson from Ballistics and Archie Johnson from Audio and Video. Finally the tour concluded with a visit to Gil Grissom's office.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked. "If you're not up to it, I can ask Grissom to come out of his office and meet you."

"Nicky, I have seen my fair share of critters in jars," Deanna said. "Remember, I was a biochemistry and psychology major."

"If you can't handle it," Sara said. "Let's us know and we'll take you out for fresh air."

"I'll let you know," Deanna smiled.

Nick knocked on the door and heard Grissom telling him to come in. Nick opened the door and entered first. His wife and cousin followed him to the office.

"Dee Marie, welcome to the chamber of horrors," Nick whispered in his cousin's ear.

"Nick, did I forget to give you and Sara a new assignment?" Grissom asked.

"No, it's not that at all, my favorite cousin is in town," Nick smirked. "Gil Grissom, I would like you to meet my cousin Deanna Giroux-O'Hara."

"I finally get to meet the woman who called about Nigel's arrival in Seattle six months earlier," Grissom said. "Is it true that you also single handedly took him down with a tranquilizing gun?"

"Yes, I took that creep down," Deanna said. "I had these two people backing me up, so I would exactly call it being single handed."

"Well, he is still in a super max prison and will be there for the rest of his life," Grissom said.

The next person to ask me what brings me here, Deanna thought. And I'll scream.

"I heard about your sister," Grissom said. "We are doing all we can to bring back to Bellevue or Baton Rouge."

"Bellevue would be better," Deanna replied. "She goes to a boarding school for trouble kids."

"I'll have Catherine, Greg and Warrick investigate and process," Grissom said. "Nick, you and Sara are 'eyes no hands'."

"Grissom, this is my cousin we're talking about," Nick whined.

"Nick, you are too close to the investigation," Grissom replied. "Lisette is your blood relative. That goes for you too, Sara. You are her cousin by marriage. Deanna, you are employed by the Seattle Crime Lab, so this isn't your jurisdiction and Lisette is your sister. You are also 'eyes no ears'."

"Grissom, Vega just called," Catherine rushed into the office. "There was a girl around eighteen matching Lisette Giroux' description loitering around Caesar's Palace. She was trying to solicit someone."

"Take Warrick and Greg with you," Grissom said.

"I'll let them know," Catherine said and left the office.

"Good luck with trying to find her," Nick shrugged. "She probably is at the Bellagio or somewhere nearby."

Deanna left Grissom's office and went to the break room. Nick and Sara came in a few moments later to be there for her.

TBC


	3. The Hunt Has Begun

Shenanigans in Vegas

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Catherine, Greg and Warrick begin a wild goose chase searching for Lisette. Deanna calls Zach for a favor.

Disclaimer (I'm sorry for not putting it at the beginning): I don't own Nick, Sara or any of the CSI characters. I only own my original characters.

The Hunt Has Begun

_Caesar's Palace – Outdoors_

Catherine, Warrick and Greg approached a man in his mid 30s being treated by a paramedic. They thought he could have been the one who called the police or just an ordinary victim. Warrick immediately started processing the scene while Greg took photos and Catherine decided to talk to him.

"Mr. Caine, I am Catherine Willows," she started. "This is Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders. We are with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I would like to ask you a couple of questions."

"Don't bother with your questions, Ms. Willows," Mr. Caine said. "I'll tell you everything. I was standing here minding my own business, waiting for a cab to take me to the Las Vegas Natural History Museum. There was a young woman trying to solicit me for sex. She looks like a teenager and not a woman about to turn thirty. I refused and called the police. She attacked me and took off when I dialed the number on my cell phone."

"Is this the young woman?" Catherine asked showing a recent photo of Lisette Giroux provided by Deanna.

"Yes, that's her," Mr. Caine said. "I also found this ID from Washington State. She looks way too young to be born on April 28, 1976. She also claimed to be related to some wealthy family in Louisiana. She sure as hell acted like a spoiled and entitled trust fund kid."

"Mr. Caine, I have known people my age who look younger than they are," Catherine replied calmly. "However, I think this young woman used someone's birth certificate to obtain her own ID. Warrick, call Nick and ask him if April 28, 1976 is familiar to him or his extended family!"

Warrick got on his cell phone, scrolled for Nick's cell phone number and dialed it.

"Stokes!" Nick said on the other line.

"Bro, this it Warrick," Warrick replied. "I really need to ask you a question."

"Shoot!" Nick said.

"Is April 28, 1976 a familiar date in your family?" Warrick asked.

"That's Deanna's date of birth," Nick replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's seems her kid sister decided to use her date of birth to obtain a fake ID," Warrick shook his head.

"If Deanna found out about this," Nick hissed. "She would personally find where the teen brat went and dragged her by her toe nails back to Seattle herself."

"I take it Lisette Giroux managed to find herself in trouble in a few states," Warrick said. "Catherine found an ID card with the girl's name and her sister's date of birth. I'll take it to QD and have Ronnie check if the card itself is legit. Nick, you should tell your cousin about this even if it will make her go on a warpath."

"I know," Nick said. "Listen, Archie just paged me about a surveillance video so I have to go. See you later!"

"Later, man!" Warrick replied and they hung up. "Catherine, I had just called Nick."

"Does he know that date in question?" she asked.

"It's his cousin Deanna's date of birth," he replied.

Greg, Catherine and Warrick continued to process the scene and talk to witnesses. Two hours later, they went back to the crime lab to drop off the evidence. Warrick immediately went to the questioned documents lab to ask Ronnie to have a look a Lisette's ID card.

"Warrick, looks you have yourself a fake ID," Ronnie said. "This girl looks more like seventeen going on eighteen than a woman of 29 going on 30."

"Catherine told me that some adults tend to look younger than they really are," Warrick said. "However, I called Nick and he told me that the date of birth belongs to Deanna Giroux-O'Hara, Lisette's older sister. I also would like to know if Lisette tried to obtain this card through the Washington State Department of Motor Vehicles or some sleazy ID place."

"She couldn't have got it from the DMV," Ronnie placed the card against a light. "I don't see any telltale authentication features. It's smooth and transparent. Feel the texture."

"Looks like that girl would have been arrested if she bought booze or gambled," Warrick shook his head. "I'll find Catherine and tell her about this."

"Is it true that this girl is a cousin of Nick's?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, and Lisette's oldest sister is here," Warrick replied.

"You also need to tell Nick, Sara and Lisette's sister," Ronnie said.

"Thanks, man!" Warrick said and left to find Catherine.

Nick, Sara and Deanna were walking down the hallway and almost ran into Warrick.

"Hey Warrick, how's your case going?" Nick asked.

"It's too early to tell," Warrick replied. "Deanna, your kid sister was at the Bellagio trying to solicit a man in his 30s for sex."

"I am going to wring her neck," Deanna clenched her jaw.

"Deanna, there's more," Warrick tried to remain calm.

"What do you mean there's more, Warrick?" Nick asked with a mix of concern and anger in his voice.

"We found a fake ID at the scene belonging to Lisette," Warrick said. "I had Ronnie at QD take a look at it and it's a counterfeit."

"Did it say she was born on May 2, 1987 or 1984?" Deanna asked. "Did she manage to buy cigarettes or alcohol? I am sure she went to gamble."

"She used-" Warrick replied.

"Warrick, can I talk to my cousin for a minute?" Nick asked interrupting Warrick. "I think it will be easier if it came from me."

"Sure, I'll talk to Sara and look for Catherine," Warrick nodded.

"Nicky, what the hell is going on?" Deanna asked. "What isn't Warrick telling me?"

"Lisette used your date of birth to obtain a fake ID," Nick replied.

"That stupid fucking little tramp has gone way too far this time!" she exploded. "Nicky, when we catch her, I want her ass in jail."

"What's going on here?" Grissom asked as he joined the small crowd.

"Nick's cousin found out about what her kid sister was doing," Warrick shrugged.

"Deanna, we are doing all we can to find her," Grissom attempted to calm the cousin of his colleague.

"Warrick, do you get the results of that ID card?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, it's a forgery," Warrick replied. "Deanna found out about it and she didn't take it well."

"I heard Deanna tell Nick that her sister should be in jail when she's caught," Grissom said. "I have another idea, let her spend a day with Conrad Ecklie."

"Grissom, that is cruel and unusual punishment," Nick protested.

"Nick, I meant that spending a day with him will give her an incentive to behave," Grissom clarified.

After a few minutes, Catherine and Warrick went to see the results of their evidence. Greg met them at the DNA lab and they continued with the search for the elusive Lisette. Nick and Sara were with Deanna in the break room drinking Greg's famous Blue Hawaiian blend. Deanna took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Have you any idea what time it is?" a man's voice on the other end groggily asked.

"Nice to hear your chipper voice, Zach," Deanna replied with subtle sarcasm.

"Deanna, has there been any word on your sister?" Zach asked.

"She spent a night at Nick and Sara's place," she said. "Then she ran away and tried to solicit an older man for sex. You haven't heard the kicker, yet."

"Enlighten me, Deanna," he groggily demanded.

"She used my date of birth to obtain a counterfeit ID card," she shrugged.

"That really sucks," he replied. "The girls are doing fine and sleeping if you want to know."

"Thanks for tell me that," she smiled. "Zach, while I have you on the line, I need to do me a favor."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Next time you visit the internet," she explained. "Check the history of sites visited log and see if there are any suspicious looking web sites. Lisette might have checked out those sites to look for an older man under the guise of being over 18. Jot down the addresses and call me back on my cell phone. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course, I can," he said.

"I'll let you get some sleep," she beamed. "Good night and I love you!"

"Good night and I love you too," he said and they hung up.

"Deanna, do you have a place to stay while you're here?" Sara asked. "Shift is over and Nick and I are going home."

"I haven't yet made a reservation to a hotel," Deanna responded.

"Nonsense, you're family!" Nick hissed at the thought of his favorite cousin staying at a hotel. "You're staying with us! Don't argue with me!"

"Thanks, Nicky," Deanna smiled.

A few minutes later, the three of them were on their way to Nick and Sara's home with a breakfast detour. When they arrived at the place, Nick prepared a bed for Deanna. An hour later, they were fast asleep.

_Somewhere in Vegas_

Lisette was roaming around the Venetian looking for either drugs or an older man to solicit. She saw a balding, yet creepy man in his 40s approaching her. He seemed to be a threat, but she took a chance.

"Young lady, I am taking you to the police station," the man flashing his Las Vegas Police Department badge announced. "You are loitering and soliciting."

She turned around and ran the other way causing a chase. She didn't run too far before getting handcuffed, shoved into the police car and taken to the station.

TBC

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated for this and all of my other stories. 


	4. A Tortuous Interrogation

Shenanigans inVegas

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Lisette is interrogated by Grissom, Brass and Ecklie. Nick, Sara and Deanna observe the inquisition.

Disclaimer (I'm sorry for not putting it at the beginning): I don't own Nick, Sara or any of the CSI characters. I only own my original characters.

A Tortuous Interrogation

"Young lady, what is your full name and actual date of birth?" Jim Brass calmly asked.

"It's Lisette Renee Giroux," the young woman said. "I was born on April 28, 1976."

"I don't think you look like someone pushing 30," Conrad Ecklie insisted. "My colleague politely asked you for your date of birth and you gave us a false one. I would like to throw your little ass in jail if you lie about your age."

"Conrad, this is a cousin of Nick and Sara's" Grissom said. "Lisette's oldest sister, a CSI from Seattle, is here looking for her."

"Gil, go find Nick, Sara or the sister and bring anyone of them in here," Conrad hissed. "Bring the three of them here for all I care. This brat had tested my patience since I brought her in for questioning."

_Observation Room_

Deanna, Nick and Sara were watching the interrogation intently. They listened to every word that was said and saw Lisette's fidgeting and playing with her tube top.

"She still insists on using my date of birth," Deanna was close to going to the interrogating room to wring Lisette's neck.

"Ecklie is in there," Sara said. "I don't think Lisette should pull shit like that."

Grissom left the room and found the three younger people. He looked a little frazzled and ready to run to the break room for a cup of Greg's Blue Hawaiian.

"Hey Grissom, my cousin's giving you guys any grief?" Nick asked.

"She is refusing to cooperative," Grissom hissed in anger, but not towards the three younger people before him. "Ecklie wants you to come in and tell us her real birthday."

They followed Grissom into the interrogation room. Nick held Deanna's hand and made sure she didn't do anything to her sister.

"Stokes, introduce us to your cousin," Ecklie calmly demanded.

"Sure, this is my cousin Deanna Giroux-O'Hara," Nick said. "She is the oldest sister of this young girl that's sitting with you and Jim Brass."

"Ms. Giroux-O'Hara or Deanna, can you tell me when your sister was actually born?" Brass asked.

"My sister was born May 2, 1988," Deanna said as she gave a card to Ecklie. "I have her identification card that has been issued by the state of Louisiana that verifies it. You have my permission to have it checked with QD if you aren't certain."

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Giroux-O'Hara," Ecklie said after he had a look at it and returned it to her. "I believe you, but your sister is another matter. You three are free to go back to the observation room."

As Nick, Sara and Deanna left the room and Lisette got up to follow them.

"Lisette, we aren't finished with you!" Brass shouted.

"Yes, you are!" she spat back as an officer restrained her. "Let me go, you fucking asshole!"

She managed to release herself from his grip and left the room. A few moments, later, an extremely livid Nick marched her back in there.

"Officer, please cuff Ms. Giroux to the chair!" Nick demanded.

"Nick, I hate you!" Lisette shouted as he left the room. "I hate Sara! I also hate that pregnant bitch that is my sister!"

_Observation Room_

"Has your baby sister always been a brat?" Sara asked Deanna.

"She was always like this," Deanna said. "From the day she was born, she proved to be a pain in everyone ass. When I was about to celebrate my Sweet Sixteen, she went into my room, took my make up and put it on the dress I had planned to wear. Jason saw what she did, picked her up and brought her to our parents. He told them what happened, but my screams about my dress being ruined also indicated that she was in trouble. I was lucky that I bought two other dresses as back up. They were all beautiful, but I had my heart set out on the one my kid sister messed up."

Nick rejoined his wife and cousin in the observation room. He had a look of anger in his face.

"She is impossible!" Nick hissed.

"I know," Deanna sympathized.

"Nick, I heard that Ecklie took your little cousin into custody," Catherine said as she approached the three younger people.

"Yeah, and it looks like he, Grissom and Brass are on the verge of losing their cool," Nick snorted while looking at Lisette struggling in the chair and having a screaming match with Brass, Grissom and Ecklie.

"Deanna, do I have your permission to take your sister to the morgue?" Catherine asked.

"You may after I throttle her," Deanna replied.

"I don't want you to kill her," Catherine chuckle. "I want to show her a body of someone her age that died of an overdose or a hard life."

"What good would that do?" Deanna asked.

"My daughter was on her way to a dangerous path," Catherine said. "I took her to see what would happen to her if she continues."

"How old is your daughter?" Deanna asked.

"She's thirteen," Catherine replied. "I know your baby sister is seventeen."

"Dee Marie, you know that Grissom could add Lisette to his specimen collection," Nick smirked.

"Nick, don't say that, not even in jest," Catherine lightly swatted him in the arm.

"Mr. Grissom can show her his collection of bugs and specimens," Deanna suggested. "He should give her a warning that is what happens to teenagers who piss off parents, much older siblings and cousins."

"Is she your only sibling?" Catherine asked.

"I have an older brother, named Jason, who's a lawyer in Chicago," Deanna said. "Besides this adolescent monster who's screaming her head off in there, I have three other younger sisters. Janine is a high school French teacher living in Shreveport, Louisiana. Moira is an up and coming rock musician living in New Haven, Connecticut. Alexis, also known as Sister Virginia Celeste, is a nun at a convent in Atlanta, Georgia. You can say that my family is as big as Nick's. His mom and my mom are first cousins and have a total of thirteen kids between them."

"Do you want me to call your parents?" Catherine asked.

"Thank you, no," Deanna politely declined. "I can do that myself and face the possible wrath of either parent."

"Dee Marie, do you want me to call my mom and tell her to talk with yours?" Nick asked.

"Nicky, that would be great," Deanna smiled. "Wait! What are you going to tell her?"

"I am going to talk about what the fuck that little monster has been up to and to tell her to call your mom when the get a chance," Nick was blunt.

"Hold on!" Deanna said. "You should wait until I call mine."

Nick nodded in understanding. The two cousins didn't know how their moms would react to the news about a wayward teenager running loose in the western states.

"Another minute cooped up with that teenage beast!" Brass shouted as he approached the small crowd. "I would have strangled her! Ms. Giroux-O'Hara, I don't understand how a nice woman like you could have a monster as a kid sister!"

"Captain Brass, I apologize for my sister," Deanna shook her head. "I was a rebellious teenager, but I wasn't as bad as that fiend in there. I never did drugs or look for much older men. Please, tell me the highlights of what she said and did."

"She was cursing us out whenever we asked her about what she was doing outside the hotels," Brass was calmer. "Mr. Ecklie questioned her about her intent to solicit him. She also mentioned that she was asking some guy to buy her an alcoholic drink, but he refused."

"I asked that man about her," Catherine added. "She got mad and ranted that she's from a wealthy family in Louisiana. According to him, she behaved like a spoiled and entitled trust fund girl."

"My family's of old money," Deanna commented. "However, my parents, brother, most of my sisters and I have careers and/or business interests."

Before anyone could say anything, the events of the next few minutes were either laughable or anger provoking. Lisette stormed out of the interrogation room still cuffed to the chair. She was walking down the hallway dragging the chair behind her. Ecklie came out looking like he needed to collapse on the break room couch. The officers left to look for Lisette. Finally, Grissom exited with Bavarian cream filled donut shrapnel on his face and shirt. The crowd shot him a look asking 'what happened to him'. He shot one back saying 'you don't want to know'. Nick and Deanna looked at each and somehow knew that Lisette must have thrown the donut at Grissom.

"It looks like she's heading towards my office," Grissom said. "I had better get in there before she destroys something."

TBC

* * *

Reviews are always welcome and appreciated for this and my other stories! 


	5. Creepy Crawlies

Shenanigans in Vegas

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Lisette goes into Grissom's office.

A/N: I apologize for not updating this story sooner. I had writer's block with this story. I hope to update whenever I can. Billion apologies!

Disclaimer (I'm sorry for not putting it at the beginning): I don't own Nick, Sara or any of the CSI characters. I only own my original characters.

Creepy Crawlies

Lisette walked down the hall still cuffed to the chair she was dragging behind her. Grissom sprinted in an attempt to get ahead of the teenager before she went into his office and damaged his 'pets'. He turned around and mentally laughed at the sight that he was trying to get ahead of. He also couldn't believe Nick Stokes would tell an officer to cuff his very own cousin. What Grissom didn't count on was a seventeen year old girl walking down the hallway attached to a chair via handcuffs towards his office. He heard some laughter coming from Hodges' lab.

"Grissom, I have the results of the DNA," Hodges said.

"Give them to Nick or Sara," Grissom replied. "I have to stop a teenage girl from destroying my specimens!"

"I'll give them to Ecklie," Hodges replied and looked at Grissom's donut riddled face. "What the hell just happened to you?"

"Let's just say I was attacked with a Bavarian cream filled donut and leave at that," Grissom smirked.

Hodges just scoffed in disbelief at his 'creamed' boss and went on to process some trace evidence.

Lisette was already inside Gil Grissom's office or what she would like to call Gil Grissom's Chamber of Horrors. She looked around and saw shelves of specimens in jars, bugs in frames on the walls and a few live pet insects that were kept in plastic tanks. It wasn't until she saw a fetal pig in a formaldehyde filled jar that she let out a loud ear piercing scream.

"Lisette, what are you doing in my office?" Grissom asked. "Please, don't touch my specimens."

"Why the fucking hell would I touch anything from your Chamber of Horrors!" Lisette spat out. "How can you keep dead bugs and small animals in here for the whole world to see? What about that fetal pig that you could have stolen from a local high school biology lab? What would the folks of PETA think of this?"

"I am an entomologist and I also like to study animal species," he said. "For your information young lady, I didn't steal that pig from a high school biology lab. I bought it from one of those biology supply stores. I don't have a response to your PETA question!"

"I don't care how you got that disgusting thing," she hissed. "I also notice that you have a few live creepy crawlies in here."

"Those are tarantulas," he explained as he cleaned the Bavarian cream donut shrapnel of his face with a tissue. "They are beautiful, not creepy."

"Whatever you say!" she shrugged.

Nick, Sara, Deanna and Catherine stood at the doorway of Grissom's office. An officer entered the office to find the source of the screaming.

"Officer, it's okay," Nick said. "My idiot cousin freaked out at Grissom's zoo."

"Stokes, I have to remove the cuffs off Ms. Giroux," the officer responded. "Providing that little rich bitch doesn't slap me."

"Arrest her again if she does," Catherine said. "I am sure her sister wouldn't mind."

The officer calmly entered Grissom's office and tried not to look at the menagerie. He softly approached the girl and removed the handcuffs connecting her with the chair. A liberated Lisette walked casually out of the office and gave the staring adults a dirty look. She disappeared out of the crime lab with an idea of where she was going, but didn't tell anyone.

"Follow her and try to catch her in the act of doing something illegal," Grissom told the officer. "Somebody please return this chair to the interrogation room."

"I'll do it," Nick volunteered. "It's my cousin's mess, I'll deal with it."

"Mr. Grissom, I am sorry my sister threw a Bavarian cream donut at you," Deanna said.

"Deanna, don't worry about it," Grissom smirked. "It's only a pastry and I am lucky that she didn't have a lethal weapon."

"She's lucky that all it was," she smiled. "If our parents found out about this, they would tell you to throw her in jail for her behavior."

"Looks like she is an embarrassment to the family," he said.

"Nick's mom and aunt could tell you some horrors stories about her," she chuckled. "She caused them a lot of grief when she had to stay with them before I got her. The two women are my mom's two favorite cousins."

"Deanna, I'd like to chat with you," he said. "I have to get back to work and see if your sister did any damage to my menagerie."

"I'll wring her neck if I hear of any damage," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Just get her back."

"Thanks," she smiled.

A few minutes later, Deanna found Nick and Sara sitting at the break room drinking some coffee. Nick put down his cup when he saw his cousin and got up from the couch. He hugged her and offered her a seat as well as herbal tea.

"Dee Marie, we'll find her," Nick said. "She will have to answer to a lot of people when she's found."

TBC


End file.
